Oh Well, Whatever, Nevermind
by joelsangel1526
Summary: Jude comes home from London and a lot of things have happened. Finally, she finds her place with the one she loves, then another wrench is thrown into the works. How will she work this out?
1. A Perfect Night

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Instant Star fic. I hope everyone likes it. I have worked many hours on this one and I think you will enjoy it. It takes place in April 2009 after Jude spent 10 months in London. Please review and ENJOY!**

**JOELSANGEL.**

**Chapter 1**

**A Perfect Night**

**Jude--**

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, beautiful." A familiar voice replied.

"Mmm... What do you want?" I said groggily.

"Just to see how you are." He said.

"Well, at two a.m. I'd be better if I was sleeping." I replied looking at the alarm clock.

"I can't sleep." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I'm thinking about you." He said simply.

"What are you thinking?" I asked sitting up a little bit.,

"I'm thinking that you're beautiful and I want to see you." He said.

"Well, I told you that you could stay the night." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't like staying while Sadie's there." He said.

"Why not? She has her boyfriend here all the time." I said.

"It's still weird because I feel like she's alwaysing trying to be the boss of you when I'm around." He said.

"She doesn't try to boss me around, she just wants to make sure I'm taken care of." I said.

"I'm not going to hurt you again..."

"I know, Jamie. The only time you ever really hurt me was after Patsy because you felt it was my fault. And I understand that. It's just that Sadie's my big sister so she worries." I said.

"I know, I just hate being looked at like I'm the devil." Jamie said.

"She doesn't think you're the devil." I said with a smile.

"Whatever you say." Jamie replied.

"So, if you're not going to come over can I go back to sleep?" I asked.

"I decided I'm gonna come over." Jamie replied.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." I said and hung up the phone.

I got out of bed and went downstairs. I unlocked the door knob, the dead bolt, and the chain. I had started locking all the locks after everything with Meagan.When I opened the door, there stood Jamie. I smiled and hugged him. We went upstairs to my room and climbed into bed. I laid down with my head on his chest.

"You know, I saw Tommy the other day." Jamie said.

That simple little sentence reminded me of everything that had happened. It all flashed through my head in a matter of moments.

"Oh. What did he have to say?" I asked casually.

"He came to see me because he wanted to make an entire Karma/Speed duet album. Therefore, G-Major and NBR would have to work together. I told him I'd think about it and then accepted later that day." He said.

"Oh. Well, I think it would be really good for you, Karma and Speed duets always sell a lot more than other singles. It would make you more money." I said.

**Jamie--**

"Yeah. That's logical, I guess." I replied. I didn't tell her that the first thing out of Tommy's mouth was 'How's Jude?'

I told him she was fine and that she didn't miss him. Although she's the one who broke hie heart this time, she still hurt like hell. I knew that when I mentioned Mr. Squinty it hurt her but she needed to move on and if she didn't learn to deal with the pain, she'd never be okay.

"So, how are Karma and Speed doing?" She asked.

"they're okay. After Speed moved back into the apartment they had their issues, as you know. Then Karma freaked out on the guys from the show and they decided to stay together. Then they got evicted from their apartment and went to court for breach of contract. Luckily, the judge ruled in their favor and they got to keep the money and the apartment." I told her.

"That's good. I should go see them tomorrow." She replied.

"Jude, you just got back a couple of days ago. You need some time to get yourself settled." I told her.

"Jamie, you know Karma and Speed. If I don't go see them tomorrow they will hate me forever." She laughed.

"Probably. That's just the way they are." I smiled at her.

She tightened her hold around my middle and I ran my free hand through her hair. We laid in silence for a few minutes, just holding each other.

"So, what happened with you and Zeppelie anyway?" She asked finally.

"She found out her mom was really sick so she had to go to New Mexico. She said she didn't know how long she'd be gone so she broke up with me because she didn't want me to have a girlfriend who was never around. She said she would feel bad for me to not have fun." I told her.

"Oh. Well, that's kind of sad." She replied.

"Ehh.. whatever. I don't really care." I shrugged.

**Jude--**

Hearing Jamie talk so nonchalantly about his breakup with Zeppelin made me wonder if he was hiding from his feelings. He tended to do that a lot. I didn't want him to hide anymore because when he finally faced those feelings it was going to hurt a lot more.

The only reason I knew how much Jamie would hurt when he faced his feelings was because that's how I was with Tommy when I went to London. I thought we could do the long distance thing but obviously Little Tommy Q couldn't. He never called me and when I called him he never answered. I asked Jamie, Sadie and Kwest to talk to him but he would disappear the second he saw them.

_Flashback_

_"Jude, he won't talk to us." Sadie told me._

_"Keep trying! I love him so much. I want to marry him still, just not yet." I cried into the phone for the hundredth time that week._

_  
End Flashback_

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." I replied.

"About Mr. Squinty?" He asked defensively.

"No. About you." I said. After all, it wasn't totally untrue.

"Oh. What were you thinking?" He asked suggestively.

"I was thinking you should kiss me." I smiled up at him.

He leaned down to kiss me. He held my face gently between his hands. He then ran his fingers through my hair, down my back, and then rested them on my hip. I got caught up in the moment and started to unbutton his shirt. He'd been working out while I was gone obviously.His once non-existant six pack flexed as he readjusted his legs so he could sit up and pull his shirt off. I pulled my shirt up over my headand threw it on the floor. I slid my little shorts off and Jamie moved to unbutton his pants. I helped him pull them off and then moved back to kissing him.

We spent the rest of the darker morning hours tangled up in each other. I almost felt like I couldn't tell where I ended and he began. That was a perfect night. Finally, I fell asleep. It was the best sleep I'd had in a long time. The last time I slept that well was the last night I spent with Tommy.

**A/N: I do not own Instant Star or any of the characters.**


	2. What's Wrong With Jamie?

**A/N: So, here goes chapter 2. Hope you like it!**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 2**

**What's Wrong With Jamie?**

**Jamie--**

I woke up to my cell phone rining. I sat up and looked around for my pants. Luckily for me, they were right next to the bed. I pulled my phone out and looked at it.

"Hey, Speed." I answered.

"Jamie, where are you?" He asked.

"Jude's house. Why?" I replied.

"We were supposed to start recording at ten and it's now eleven thirty." He said irritatedly.

"Man! I'll be there in ten minutes." I said and flipped my phone shut.

"What's going on?" Jude asked sleepily.

"I'm supposed to be at G-Major for Karma and Speed's recording." I told her.

"No, stay a few more minutes." Jude smiled.

"I'm an hour and a half late, Jude." I yelled why couldn't she understand I was in a hurry?

**Jude--**

Wow. I was stunned into silence. Jamie yelled at me. He hadn't yelled at me in a long time; since me and Sadie's housewarming party.

"I have to go." He said walking to the door of my room.

"Bye." I said quietly. He didn't even say that mch. I heard him slam the front door and go get in his Nana's car. I slid down into my bed and started to cry.

"Jude, what's wrong?" Sadie asked coming into my room.

"Jamie yelled at me. Like, full on, angry, yelled at me. He hasn't yelled at me in forever. He was so mad. All I did was jokingly say that he should stay a few more minutes." That was all I could get out before the tears took over again.

"Hey, I gotta get to work. I'll call you later, okay?"Sadie said. I nodded at her and gave her a hug.

"Love you sis." She said.

"Love you." I smiled and she left.

**Jamie--**

I made it to G-Major by eleven thirty eight, only due to the bending of the speed limit. I knew there weren't going to be any cops between home and G-Major. When I gbot there Speed, Karma, and Mr. Squinty himself were waiting. I saw Tommy glaring at me. This was going to be a long day.

"You're late." Tommy said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious! I had trouble sleeping last night. I slept through the alarm." I said.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get to work." Tommy said. I could tell he was livid.

Karma and Speed went into the booth and Tommy started the music. I sat there waiting to find a suggestion, but mostly just to find a reason to piss Tommy off.

"Jamie, may I speak with you?" I heard from the doorway. I turned to see Sadie.

"I'm a little busy." I said turning back around.

"I can hold the fort down." Tommy said as if talking to a child.

"Whatever." I got up and followed Sadie out.

"You know I've never really liked you all that much, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, so?" I replied.

"So, if you make Jude cry like she did after you left this morning I will hurt you." She said dangerously.

"How'd I make her cry?" I snapped back.

"You yelled at her. Rather meanly, I might add." She said.

"Okay. So what would you prefer me to do? Hit her?" I said raising my voice a little.

"How about you don't be mean to her at all? Or, although it would hurt her at first, break up with her that way you won't be around to hurt her." She yelled back at me.

The force of Sadie's anger knocked me back a few steps.

"I don't want to break up with her. I care about her." I said.

"You better love her." Sadie said venomously.

I didn't say anything. I just turned around and went back into the studio.

"She's right, you better love Jude." Tommy said.

"You just worry about the board. You're the one who wouldn't talk to Jude when she left." I said.

"That's because I was angry and I would've yelled at her and hurt her, which I didn't want to do." He replied.

"And ignoring her didn't hurt her?" I asked.

"Not as much as what I would've said if I had talked to her." He said with finality.

I just let it be and concentrated on my work. When sadie and Tommy said I should love Jude, I couldn't bring myself to say it. I did love Jude, just not the way I used to. The honest truth was that I had someone else in my heart.

**Jude--**

Jamie's outburst had me upset all day but I managed to deal with it. At two o'clock, Sadie called me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jude? I hope you don't get mad but I kind of freaked out on Jamie and yelled at him today." Sadie said.

"Ughh.. Now I'll have to listen to him complain about you even more than he already does." I replied.

"Sorry. He probably hates me." She whined.

"That's okay, he didn't like you much before and please don't whine." I said.

"Okay. Anyway, I gotta get back to work." She said.

"Alright. Talk to you later." I replied and hung up.


	3. Karma and Speed

**A/N: So, what do you think so far? I hope you like it!**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 3**

**Karma and Speed**

**Jude--**

I spent most of the afternoon in the house but I decided to get dressed and go see Karma and Speed. I put on my favorite old pair of jeans, which I'd worn so much in London that they were almost ready for the trash, and a t-shirt. I went out and got in my car. When I started it I instantly recognized the song that started playing.

"Ughh... me radio." I said with mock excitement and flipped to another station. Voila, there I was again. Finally, I just shut the radio off and was on my way.

After a long, irritating drive, due to heavy traffic, I pulled up in front of Karma and Spiederman's apartment. I shut off the car and got out. I went in and got in the elevator, pushed the button and waited for the door to close. That was when I heard the music that was playing in the elevator.

"God! I'm elevator music now?" I said to myself.

Finally, the elevator started moving and I couldn't wait till I got out. It stopped and I got out and walked to Karma and Speed's door. I knocked and waited.

"Jude!" Speed yelled as soon as he opened the door.

"Speed!" I yelled and hugged him.

"Come on in." He said and moved so I could enter their apartment.

"Jude! It's good to see you." Karma said coming out of the kitchen.

"You too, Karma." I replied with a smile as I sat on the couch.

"So, we have something to tell you." Karma said sitting in the chair across from me. Speed then sat on the arm of che chair.

"What? Are you gonna tell me that you have canver and are going to die in six months?" I asked.

"No. Nothing so morbid, dude." Speed said.

"So, brace yourself, I'm pregnant." Karma smiled.

I was stunned into silence for the second time that day. Finally, I gained enough control over my body to smile.

"Wow. I'm amazed. Congratulations!" I said and got up to hug them.

"Yeah. We found out yesterday." Karma said.

"Well, that's great news." I smiled at my friends.

"Yeah and we were wondering if you'd like to be the baby's god mother." Speed said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, dude, you're my best man." He replied.

"Who's going to be the god father?" I asked.

"Well, since I chose the god mother, Karma got to pick the god father. Her best guy friend is..." He trailed off.

"Who?" I asked impatiently.

"Tommy." She whispered.

"Cool." I said with a smile.

"It honestly doesn't bother you?" Speed asked.

"No, why would it?" I asked.

"Well, because of what happened with you two." Karma replied.

"Oh. No. That's no problem. It's all about the kid. Not me and him." I said.

"Good. Anyway, we have to get up early because I have a doctor's appointment." Karma said.

"Okay. I'll let you guys get done what you need to and then to bed." I said.

"Alright, dude. See you later." Speed said hugging me.

"Bye." I said and waved at the door. They waved back and I left.


	4. You Two are What?

**A/N: So, here's chapter 4. I hope you all like it! Please read and review.**

**JOELSANGEL**

**Chapter 4 **

**You Two are What?**

**Jude—**

I saw Kwest's car parked out front when I got home. I knew this meant lovey, dovey, ickiness when I went in. Sadie and Kwest got back together when I was in London. He'd been there non-stop since I got back.

"Jude?" Sadie called when I came in the front door.

"Who else?" I called back.

"Can you come here for a minute?" She asked.

"What?" I said when I found them in the kitchen.

"Even though we've had our issues, Kwest asked me if I'd marry him. Jude, we're engaged." She smiled.

For the third time that day, I was stunned into complete silence. I thought my jaw actually hit the floor this time.

"What happened to all of you while I was away?" I asked out of frustration.

"What? I thought you'd—"She said with a hurt look in her eyes.

"No, no. That's not what I meant!" I corrected before she could really be hurt.

"So, what did you mean?" She asked.

"I just meant that you're the third person to stun me into complete and utter silence today. First, Jamie yelling at me. Then, Karma and Speed telling me about their pregnancy. I mean, wow!" I said.

"What? Karma's pregnant?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah. Just don't tell anyone. I think she wants to surprise everyone. She just asked me to be the god mother and she wants Tommy to be the god father." I said.

"Tommy?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah. Well Speed picked me because I'm his best friend and Karma picked her best guy friend. I guess she doesn't like Jamie that much." I said with a shrug.

"Guess not." Sadie said.

"So, wow. That's amazing. I'm happy for you guys." I said.

"Thank you. So, the day we picked is May 23rd." Sadie said.

"Wow. It's April 12th. That's not that much time." I said.

"Yeah. Well at least we waited longer than Karma and Speed." She replied.

"True." I smiled. It was then that there was a knock at the door.

When I answered it, I found Jamie standing there. I smiled at him and invited him in. He hesitated on the doorstep.

"Jude, I have to tell you something." He said.

"Well, go ahead." I replied.

"Zeppelin's back." He said.

"Oh. Well, why don't you invite her over?" I asked.

"Because she's really upset. Her mom passed away." He replied.

"Well, tell her we're thinking of her. Go on." I said with a little smile.

"Thanks, Jude." He replied. He hugged me and left. I waved once and closed the door.

"Who was that?" Sadie asked as I returned to the kitchen.

"Jamie. He was letting me know that Zeppelin's back and she's upset and only wanted to talk to him." I told her.

"Oh, okay." She sounded indifferent but I thought I saw a small meaningful look between her and Kwest. I shook it off and went upstairs.


End file.
